


Scars

by slytherinwholocker



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinwholocker/pseuds/slytherinwholocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine notices that Kurt is reluctant to show any skin. When he presses the matter, he finds out the awful reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: this was dome for a prompt from .Potter. here's the promp
> 
> Kurt and Blaine are either close friends, or boyfriends. They are close, and one notices that the other has a certain reluctance to show skin. They try to get the other boy to see how beautiful he is, thinking it is self image issues. (This part is not necessary if you can come up with something better for persuading them to show skin.) At some point, possibly by will, possibly against it, the boy discovers that the other's reluctance to show skin has to do with a certain word written in scars on their body. Please tell the story of how the scar word was attained, and the reaction of both boys after the discovery.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting at Kurt's house watching The Little Mermaid. The movie was almost over when Blaine turned in for a kiss. Kurt was shocked, but slowly started responding.

"Kurt" Blaine breathed out, "Your dad..."

"At work. We're alone,"

They continued to kiss when Blaine started moving his hand up Kurt's chest,underneath the shirt. Kurt froze, and then pulled Blaine's hand away.

"Kurt?" He asked.

"...Yeah,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ok..."

Blaine paused, trying to think about how to word it right.

"Every time we kiss, and it goes a little further, you always pull away. Is it because you think this is moving too fast?"

"Well, no. I like kissing you." Kurt replied.

"So... what is it?"

Kurt hesitated.

"I just don't want to take my shirt off, okay?"

"Kurt, we've been dating for 3 months. I know you. There's another reason. Why don't you want to tell me?"

Kurt could see that Blaine was really concerned. He sighed.

Blaine seemed to realize something.

"Kurt, you know that I love you right? No matter what?"

"Yeah, I love you too,"

Blaine was thrilled to hear this, but he was still more worried than happy.

"I know that Karofsky, and other people have said... bad things, but I think that you're beautiful. I really do. You don't have to be worried about how you look around me, okay?"

Kurt looked down. Blaine thought he saw tears in his eyes.

"It... it's not that I don't like how I look. I know I always look fabulous,"

He half smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Kurt, please, I'm worried. Tell me,"

Kurt sighed again.

"Fine"

Blaine was relieved, but the relief stopped as soon as Kurt took off his shirt.

Across his chest, from his left shoulder to his right hip, was a scar. Blaine could tell it was at least half a year old, but it must have been really deep, because even though it was mostly healed, you could see the word easily. He knew it would never fade.

FAG

Blaine gasped. He pulled a now sobbing Kurt into his arms, and whispered things to help soothe him.

"Kurt, don't worry, it's okay, your safe, don't worry, it's okay, your safe,"

The words became a mantra of sorts.

After several minutes, when Kurt had calmed down, he began to talk.

"Blaine, I know it's ugly. If you want to break up with me, do it,"

Blaine stared at him, shocked.

"Kurt, how could you ever even begin to think I would leave you. I won't ever leave you until the day you kick me out, I swear,"

Kurt looked down, obviously ashamed of what had been done to him.

"Blaine, you don't have to stay here out of pity. You can go, really,"

Blaine could tell Kurt was barely keeping it together.

"Kurt, look at me,"

He looked up into beautiful hazel eyes.

"I. Love. You. I always will, and what some bigoted idiot did to you doesn't matter to me. We all have scars. Some are just mental. You know how they saw that bullied kids can become bullies themselves? That was me, sophmore year. It haunts me everyday, that I was giving kids what had been given to me. That's one of the reasons I admire you so much. Because you didn't give in, you didn't run away, and you stayed you. I love that about you,"

Kurt was shocked to hear all this. He stayed quiet for a couple minutes before responding. Blaine gave him time to think.

"You... you really love me that much?"

His voice was tiny, and Blaine realized that if he walked out on Kurt now, it would destroy him.

"Forever and ever, Kurt"


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine decides to do something about that scar while Kurt is sleeping.

Kurt had fallen asleep after sobbing on Blaine's jacket for over an hour.

"Oh, Kurt," He sighed.

He was really pissed off at the people that had given him the scar, but he was more sad than anything. He was sad that someone could be so ignorant, that they would hurt somebody this badly.

Just because they liked boys.

It was stupid, and Kurt would see the scar for the rest of his life. Blaine knew every time he saw it, he would start to believe it.

Thats what happened to him. Because when one person says something mean, you can brush it off. But when so many people repeat it, and repeat it... you start to think it's true. He had been called so many bad names, he tried to turn straight. Just to stop the taunts and jeers.

It didn't work.

He soon figured out that he was as gay as the fourth of July, and nothing would change that. So he had turned to a release.

He had started to cut.

He still had the scars.

Blaine started. "Of course!" he cried.

Blaine started to get up, laying Kurt down gently, before running to the desk where Kurt had his school supplies. He found the sharpie he was looking for, and ran back to the bed. Very gently, without waking Kurt, Blaine lifted his shirt up and wrote over the scar.

When he was done, he fell asleep laying next to the boy he loved.

Kurt woke up first. He bolted upright, remembering the night before. Blaine felt the movements, and started to wake up.

"Nnnngh. Kurt?" Blaine mumbled.

Despite what had happened, he giggled a little. Blaine looked really cute in the mornings, with his hair un-gelled, and his clothes messy.

"Yeah, it's me. Blaine... did- did you really mean what you said last night? That... that you loved me?" He asked tentatively.

Blaine was wide awake now. He pulled Kurt close to him.

"Of course. Of course I did, Kurt, I have never felt this way about anyone before."

Kurt smiled. He had the guy of his dreams. And it was about damn time!

"I'm going to change," He said while getting up.

Blaine smiled, waiting to see what Kurt would say when he saw the writing.

Kurt pulled off his shirt, and turned to face the mirror.

He gasped.

"Blaine, oh my god... did you do this?"

Blaine almost replied: No, it was the magical sharpie elves!, but realized that this was a serious moment.

"Yes. I thought you needed to see that this scar doesn't define you. You need to know that you are so much more than that,"

Kurt ran into Blaines arms, and sobbed. Blaine was worried he had done something wrong at first, but then he heard Kurt whisper "Thank you," into his chest, and he kew his boyfriend was sobbing with joy.

Because all over Kurts chest, was little messages:

I love you

You're amazing

You're so beautiful

And written right across the scar with that awful word, was a new one. A better one.

LOVE


End file.
